The Power to Change
by Ryuuto-kun
Summary: Naruto is the last person left alone in the world to die when Kyuubi offers a deal. If Naruto accepts, he his flung into the past, with the knowledge of that future he experienced. Now Naruto has the chance to change that .
1. Chapter 1: Proluge

_**The Power to Change**_

_**Chapter one: Destiny**_

_**Hello, Narutokage here! This is going to be my 2**__**nd**__**fan fic, so those of you who are reading Reiko the shadow fox, sorry! This idea kept nagging at me and I just gave in! I rambling aren't I? Oh, well. What I will say is that I'm not going to give up on it, because that is my nindo, my ninja way! **_

_**Naruto is the last person left alone in the world to die when Kyuubi offers a deal. If Naruto accepts, he his flung into the past, with the knowledge of that future he experienced. Now Naruto has the chance to change that .**_

'So, this is how I die, is it?'

Looking around, I see the dead bodies of sound, sand, and leaf shinobi alike. Glancing at the ground before me, I see Sasuke/Orochimaru, well, Sasuke, but Orochimaru just took Sasuke's body over recently.

"Damn Sasuke, letting Orochimaru take over, baka." I mutter to myself.

I had a large hole in my stomach; the result of a Chidori, there was a minor gash on my arm, and my leg had a few kunai in it. I quickly remove the kunai.

"I'm surprised that I'm not dead from blood loss; probably because of the fox."

'Maybe I should see if I can find Sakura's body.' Tears making their way to my eyes, remembering the incident, like I was being replayed over and over again in my head.

_(Flashback)_

"_Ku ku ku, Naruto-kun, you look like your tired." Orochimaru stated rather then asks._

"_You think I'm tired after that, gezz Orochimaru, you most be getting old!"_

"_Silence you brat!" He hissed at me, then smirked, "Chidori!"_

'_Fuck!' I thought, as he appeared right before me, shoving his hand towards me. I tried to dodge, but he was to close. As I realized that I was going to get hit by the attack, I brace myself. When I felt a pair of hands on arm, and then force applied to them, I was shocked. By pushing me out of the way, a woman with pink hair had taken the blow for me._

"_Sakura-Chan!" I yelled, as I made my way towards her, tears burning my eyes._

"_N-Naruto, you baka, pay attention to the battle." She says as I get in hearing range._

"_Sakura-Chan, you need medical attention, I just can't leave you here!" I yell as I pick her up._

"_Naruto, you won't make it." She says flatly, coughing up blood after speaking._

_Tears stream down my face as I look at her, a smiling adorning her face._

"_Why are you smiling?" I ask, tears still flowing._

"_Because…I-I-." She says before coughing up more blood. Looking at me, she smiles as she starts to go limp in my arms, the Shinigami taking her soul._

"_I love you, Sakura…" I say, but she didn't hear, she was dead, and I was engulfed in rage, wanting blood, Orochimaru's blood._

_Placing her body on the ground gently, I stand up to have another Chidori shoved at me._

_It connected to my stomach, but I didn't budge, my anger canceling out pain as Kyuubi stopped the bleeding. I formed the perfect Rasengan in one hand and a demon one with nine tail like appendages in the other._

"_ODAMA RASENGAN!" I yelled as I pulled back the hand with the complete Rasengan and shoved it in his gut._

"_KYUUBI RASENGAN!" Shoving this one in his face, causing his face to be completely massacred by the powerful attack. Orochimaru slid to the ground with no head, and a gaping whole in your stomach._

"_Orochimaru, by my judgment as the Rokudaime vested in me, you are condemned to death!" I hiss coldly, as Orochimaru took his last breath through his mangled face._

_(Flashback End)_

'The only thing dream I gained was becoming the Rokudaime, one I didn't fulfill was protecting Sakura, and the other was marrying her…' My thoughts kept trailing on.

"**Kit, please, stop mopping about. You need to find salvation for your friends." **I heard Kyuubi, trying to cheer me up.

You see, in the past six years of being back from Jiraiya's training, the Kyuubi and I had become a little close to each other.

'Nice try Kyu, but it won't work.' I say, hearing him growl lightly at the nickname.

"**All I'm saying is that you shouldn't give up, it's not like you."**

'Kyu, this is my fate, and I accept it.' I respond solemnly.

"**OKAY, NOW YOU SOUND LIKE THAT DAMN NEJI HYUUGA, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" **Yelled the Kyuubi, starting to get pissed off at my attitude. **"Kit, I ask you, do you want to see your friends again, even if it might cost you your life?"**

'Of course I want to see my friends again! I don't care if I might die! How!? Just tell me how!?'

"**Simple, time-travel." **He says, like an everyday thing.

'Time-travel? Kyu, that's almost impossible! Chakra can't control time; you and me both know it. That, and unless I can keep my memories, I won't be any help. Last time we were talking about this, you said the possibility of keeping our memories is very slim.'

"**Kit, what do you think I do in here? Just sleep? Yeah, right! You may not use my chakra unless you need to or want to because you want a change of pace, that and your chakra captivity rivals mine, but I do research, and, I've found out, that if we fuse our chakras, we can use it to control time!"**

'Wow, how long did it take to learn that!?' I ask, totally shocked.

"**Do you want to or not? You don't have much time left." **

'Just show me the hand signs!'

Flashing the hand signs in my head, we go through about a few hundred.

"Demon Art: Demonic Hell Time Flux Jutsu!" I mutter as a strange feeling washes over me.

"**Okay, Kit, we will go back to you at the age of 12."** Says the Kyuubi.

"**Hang on, this is going to be a hasty ride!"** He says as the same feeling washes over him again.

"Kyu, will I remember all this?"

"**Of course, how else will you change the time-line?" **

**Naruto age 12, 1 month before genin exams**

_(Yawn)_

_Awww man Kyuubi, it feels like I was hit by a Rasengan._

_**Well kit, that's what happens with time travel. The only reason you didn't die, was because I was your jailor, but if we ever attempt to do that again, even I wouldn,t be able to heal all the damage, that's why time travel is so hard.**_

_**Well today is the day of a new me!**_

_**Plz review.**_

_**Also, if you want a pairing or have any ideas, hit me up, cause you guys and girls are like my fuel. Plz review, to say what you think.**_


	2. An

hello to all my fello readers i realized that my stories jump around a bit to much and has to many plot holes so ill be changing all my stories. Also my parents took the 2008 cp and put it in there room and gave me the windows 98 and boy let me tell you, this thing sucks ass. Its super slow so updates will take a while and also wut the hell was kishimoto thinkin hes fuckin up the naruto serious i mean come om hes givin sasuke and the akatsuki new shit and powerfull jutsu. Especially Sasuke hes got a new sharingan and all those freakin jutsu and Madaraa is the Mizukage. And Naruto, hes as those same ass lame ass jutsu he only has 1 good SS ranked attack and hes not allowed to use it, So if u guys wanna say sometin then review plz cuz i all ideas r welcome. just tell me wut u wanna c and ill try 2 mix it in. And remember, im all ears.


End file.
